


A Little Wicked

by Cardboardghost



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: ;), Daniel obliges, M/M, Might do more chapters once i finish my fic on wattpad, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, david’s a demon and he wants to fuck daniel, demon!david, eck this one’s for you, enjoy my shameless smut, its just porn guys, priest!daniel, this was inspired by Grillo.grill on insta, top!Daniel, we’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardboardghost/pseuds/Cardboardghost
Summary: Daniel’s a holy man, always has been. A good priest and a good man. Until, that is, rumors in the church lead him investigating deeper. And in the process he summons a demon. One that is illegally beautiful, and seems very intent on corrupting Daniel to his very core. Well, a little sin never killed anyone.





	A Little Wicked

Daniel was a man of faith. Ever since he was a little boy, he’d been devoted to god and his work. A good priest and a good catholic man. So how did he get into a dark room, with a temptingly sexy demon pressed up against his chest? 

It was foolish, really. A simple and dangerous curiosity. Whispers in the church, hastily passed between the lips of sinful children. Especially Max, he noted with no small amount of disdain. However these rumors quite piqued his interest. A demon, haunting their church? 

The rumors were harmless when spread between children, but soon the old ladies and mothers started to talk and Daniel knew he needed to find out if this rumor was true or not. Otherwise he’d never hear the end of it. 

And so, blowing the dust off of old texts, Daniel set to work on friday night. The pentagram was meticulous, perfectly painted in red on the wall. He kneeled before the symbol, holding the book as he chanted over and over. Slowly, the pentagram began to glow and a light burst from the middle. It was at this point that Daniel deeply regretted his decision to summon the demon in his holy church. 

Out of the light stepped a man. Red hair, piercing green eyes, and the skimpiest outfit Daniel had ever seen on a man. Forest green panties and lacy thigh highs with garterbelts that hugged perfectly shapely legs. As his eyes trailed up he noticed the fanged grin, curled horns, and flicking tail. Shit. 

“Oh wow. I never expected a good priest like you to summon me. Is someone feeling unsatisfied by the holy way? I’m sure I can fix that~” the beautiful- no no- the sinful demon crept closer, pulling Daniel to his feet and letting that tail curl around Daniel’s leg. 

“I-I’m not a sinner! I would never!” Fuck, those green eyes were so beautiful, and his voice had such an alluring purr- wait- focus Daniel. He needed to focus. 

“Mm, then why did you summon me? Come on now, there’s only one reason why anyone wants me. They’re...” the redhead leaned in, lips almost touching. “Desperate.” 

Daniel almost, almost closed the gap. But before he could entertain that thought, the demon pulled back. “Name’s David, so you know what to moan later~!” He winked, and Daniel flushed. How had he been so foolish? What other demon could haunt his church, than one of lust? Those sinning children must have attracted it. Dammit! 

“And you are... Daniel, right?” The blond blinked in surprise. How did David know that? “Oh please, pretty boy, your lust is practically screaming my name~!” The sinful thing walked his fingers up Daniel’s chest, mouth right by his ear. “Don’t prude out on me now. You’re so handsome, and from what I can tell you’re quite the man downstairs too.” David’s leg rubbed between Daniel’s, and the preacher sucked in a breath sharply. 

This wasn’t happening. No way. “I-I didn’t summon you for sex! I’m here to banish you from this church! You may have been drawn by the sins of my sheep but I won’t let you influence them!” 

David, to Daniel’s surprise, laughed. “Oh my handsome preacher, they aren’t the ones drawing me in. No. I saw you and I just...” he was feeling Daniel’s chest with his hands now, one leg coming between the blond’s. He should stop him, why wasn’t he? “Had to have you.” Finished the demon, starting to nibble on his neck now. 

Once those sharp teeth pricked at his skin, something inside Daniel snapped. To hell with god and to hell with the church, this demon was fucking cute and he was going to make him scream. With a snarl he slammed the creature back against the wall, forcing him into a harsh kiss and shoving a knee between David’s legs.

The pretty thing gasped, parting his lips so that Daniel could bite at them. Doubts started to creep back into the preacher’s mind, but every whimper and whine from David made him renew his efforts to absolutely wreck the demon beneath him. 

“Hah~! D-daniel nngh~” David moaned softly, grinding against the blond’s leg in a cute attempt to get some friction. Suddenly his back was pressed against something cold, the altar. Holy fuck really? Those blue eyes stared him down hungrily, and he obliged by pulling the holy man’s shirt off. 

Daniel grabbed his hips, making David sit on the altar. His own cock screamed to be pleased. And who was he to deny it the pleasure? Growling now, he started to grind their hips together, relishing in how David moaned and clung to his back. Good, he wanted him desperate. 

Once again David was forced down, wrists pinned above his head with one of Daniel’s hands while the blond unbuttoned his pants. Now that he could see David and admire him, the demon was actually quite pretty. Soft freckles dusted tanned cheeks, and he was beautifully slender. A swimmer’s body. Daniel couldn’t wait to cover it in bites and hickeys. 

Woah, sinful much? 

Morals were the last thing on Daniel’s mind right now. His teeth latched on to David’s neck, biting and sucking. But it was less hickeys, and more marking. In this moment David belonged to him, and he’d make sure the demon knew it. 

Eventually he himself got impatient and paused. David was about to whine in protest when he saw Daniel pull his cock out. Oh man. How could this man waste all that on being celibate? How cruel. The demon inhaled sharply, pushing his legs a little further apart. 

“You’re such a cute thing, for a demon.” Daniel growled the words, looming over David with a grin that was most definitely not from a virgin. “So open yourself up for me, show me how cute you can be.”

Didn’t have to tell David twice. The demon slid down his panties, letting them fall to the ground. Daniel licked his lips, forcing David’s thighs further apart. The demon’s graceful hand slid between his legs, slipping a finger inside himself. David’s lashes fluttered with pleasure, soft whimpers escaping his lips. 

He pushed in another finger, half-lidded eyes widening as he arched into his own touch. He was acutely aware of how Daniel’s eyes raked over him, watching every little movement the demon made. Once David got three fingers in he melted. Pretty gasps and whimpers filled Daniel’s ears to the point where he could barely restrain himself from just fucking the demon senseless. 

 

Wait, David was a demon. A demon of lust no less. Why should he restrain himself? The beautiful creature most certainly would love anything he got. “Fingers out.” Demanded the priest, and David obeyed. “Good boy... you’re so pretty, so obedient, you’re gonna scream for me aren’t you~?” An expression of genuine surprise crossed the redhead’s face, and he nodded dumbly. 

Grabbing his hips, Daniel lined himself up with David, taking a moment to see how pretty the creature below him looked. Then, he pushed inside. How on earth had he been able to deny himself this pleasure? Heat surrounded his cock and David made his approval very clear, arms wrapping around his neck and nails digging into the blond’s back. 

“Fuck- you’re fucking tight.” Daniel hissed into David’s ear, feeling those tanned legs pulling him closer until their hips were flush. “P-please- nngh- Daniel please just m-move. You’re so big please I need you to move~!” Those moans made the priest’s cock twitch eagerly, and his eyes darkened. 

He crashed their lips together, pulling his hips back and snapping them flush. David cried out and raked his nails up Daniel’s back. The blond set a brutal pace, pressing David down against the cold marble with each thrust. 

The demon was oddly slick, wet and hot and writhing underneath him. It was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen, and the best he’d ever felt. Judging by David’s flushed cheeks and lashing tail, he was enjoying himself immensely. 

Moans filled the echoing church, both the breathy lilts of David and the low growls of Daniel. It was filthy, unholy, and Daniel couldn’t get enough. His teeth left behind dark bruises that covered David’s body, hot tongue licking away the blood and sweat from his perfect slender body. 

David’s moans got louder, hips twitching as he started to lose coherence. Daniel felt it too, a heat. One that built in his stomach and was rapidly coiling like a compressing spring. Nails covered his back in scratches, dark and red and painful but fuck if he didn’t love it. 

“D-daniel- ngh I’m close I can’t-!” The redhead tightened around him, and that sent him tumbling over the edge. With a muffled moan he came, hearing David cry his name as the little demon followed suit, how cute.

The two stayed like that for a moment, breathing hard. Then Daniel pulled out and zipped up his pants again, looming over David to admire- no- observe him. Yep. Definitely.

“My my, I didn’t know you had it in you, priest. But I must say-“ David leaned up, “that was incredible.” Even while wrecked and panting, David managed to keep his confident air. Daniel was too dazed and satisfied to feel guilty right now, so instead he smirked and nuzzled one of the bites. “Cute.” 

The demon’s tail flicked in response, David flushing a little. “I... I want to propose a deal.” Now the blond was tense, narrowing his eyes. What was this about? “I stop trying to influence your church members, and in return we do this-“ he gestured between the two of them. “More often. Don’t worry, I won’t demand at inconvenient times. Does that sound like a deal?” 

Daniel considered it. The demon would stop warping their minds, and all he had to do was fuck him? Seemed like a win-win for Daniel. But... wasn’t that a sin? He didn’t want to displease God! But- he told himself, if he made this deal, sacrificing his purity so the others could remain sin free, then wasn’t that good? 

Evidently the justification was enough, because Daniel nodded. “Deal.” David sat up and pulled the blond in, kissing him slowly. A weird warmth bloomed in his belly, and the deal was sealed. “I expect to be seeing more of you, my beautiful priest~!” With that, David disappeared in a flash of light. 

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
